Akari Iku Fading light
by Rain of Glass Shards
Summary: There is a mushi, known as the Fading Lamp, that takes the will from the human soul to keep on living. They dwell in the night, and silently devour. Will Ginko save these victims in time? Or will he be devoured also? rated T-M for suicide, language


Author: It's raining out, the perfect weather for chapter two, not for chapter one. I'm putting myself in, yet again, another rut since I have to update for another story too. But I've always wanted to write something like this, and as I watched Mushi-shi, I slowly took this chance to do this. Unfortunately, I wrote this in a notebook, and due to the lack of empty pages, the parts are scattered, so there might be some typos, etc. Not anything bad, though.

This story came out of the blue. I was sitting in my room at around midnight, when I decided to write this. It took me 5 hours by hand. Hopefully, it doesn't take that long by looking and typing ^^;.

The intention of this Mushi-shi fanfic, is to create my own small book of Ginko's travels, much from what I saw in my dreams (like chapter two, that woke me up earlier then usual, even though I slept at 6am, and I had to write on). These story are more for those who like to listen to tales, and somewhat of a explanatory logic basis. Most of my stories aren't like this, because readers tend to read short, to the point stories. This one is in episode format, as it played in my head, though written in story format, so that's why it's long, and slow paced.

However, please read.

* * *

Her feet became muddy as she slowly stumbled through the mud. Her hands, out held, reaching for the sky. She hums a tune she doesn't know, as she moved like child, clumsy, unaware of the world, ignoring her mothers shouts behind her as she ventured further out into the garden, and towards the ocean.

Eyes, soulless, dark, like black ink, matching the silky combed out hair, that waved around her waist, like the water, breezing through the air. Though, in her mind, she hears the mothers yells and pleads, calling for someone, by a name she does not recognize, she pays it no mind, and instead, continues to walk forth, towards the cliff, smiling, and humming an unknown tune.

* * *

Smoke arises from the dim cherry of a brown tobacco stick, the essence driving mushi away from his weary body.

He walks, straight, and strong, for the traveler he is, following the path through another village, bored, tired, dirty, hungry.

At first, as he slowly walked, he contemplated on whether he should stay, and amp himself before he heads further out. But he goes against it, urged to get to his location, with grand impatience, stopping would slow his haste.

His green eyes search the sky, staring at the orange clouds that swam towards the sun as it set. If he needs to stop, he had a good three hours before it got completely dark, to find a place where he may hunt, or fish, and nap, most likely in the woods, like always.

"Ah!" Came a small yelp from below. Holding his tobacco in between in pale fingers, he looked down, towards a rather short women of around 32 years of age.  
She staggered back, hands out before her in defense. "I'm sorry!" She nervously apologized. "I was running with my eyes shut," He laughed lightly, ashamed. "I guess I was forcing myself to go further that way…"

He stood still, looking to her with a rather dull, confused expression. "It's fine." He nodded, stepping aside.

But she didn't continue, and instead, stared at him, head tilted curiously. "You're not… From around here, are you?" She asked, though not as calm and normal as one would expect from such a common question.

"No," He confirmed, removing the tobacco from his mouth in order to talk clearly. "I'm a traveler." He answered.

Yet, she continued to stare, her brown eyes piercing with concern. Quickly, she turned towards the sky, observing it with a single glimpse, as if that's all she needed in order to confirm her theory, and turned to him. "It's getting late. Surely you do not intend to sleep in the mountains?" She asked, worried for him, a complete stranger.

"If I must," He shrugged, calm green eyes settled to her. "It's fin-"

"No!" She interrupted lightly, gasping back lightly, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound demanding. But, you may stay at my home. I was headed to the village chief," She explained, turning towards her village, pointing towards the second largest home, located almost in the center of the area. "But it's getting late. He'd probable get angry.." She slumped lightly, looking to the ground, for only a few seconds. Gathering herself, she stood straight again, and turned to face the mountains behind her. Her expression was dazed, as if witnessing something awing. "These mountains…" She pointed towards them, drawing her index finger across from them as the scenery before her was a large map. "At a 5 mile radius, are dangerous at night…" She explained, seeming rather shy, but caught up in her reason. "They say vengeful spirits tend to sleep there, and wake at night." Her arm moved, finger pointing towards the setting sun. "When the only source of light sets, the spirits wake, and seek a person to posses. Those who are overtaken by them, are later said to die in within a few weeks…"

Her arm dropped, and he could not read her expression as he stared at the back of her head. Though he knew she was tired.

Her head lightly turned to him. "By their own hands…" She finished the sentence she paused awhile ago.

Words slow, frightened. He couldn't help but find the situations rather comical, but the women seemed rather truthful, and honestly affected. In other words, she wasn't telling a ghost story to scare him.

"My sister," She continued, her dark hair dancing against her face as the wind picked up. "She's rather young… So, due to her wishes to Wed at a young age, without either families consent and approval, she decided to run away, because they refused her confession, with her lover… They ran through these mountains ahead of us… And, by the time they returned, after a week of missing, they.." Her voice cracked, choked. Her hand went to her chest, grasping at the fabric, face cringing. "However, that which returned… Is not…" She shook. He could not tell if from rage, or fear. "Is not my sister! Instead, what returned were soulless shells!…" She eased slowly, staring at the mountain, recalling her memory of that day. "We called upon many doctors, but they came up with nothing. Instead, they claimed that they were tired, due to lack of sleep, and their long stay in the mountain, that it resulted into some pre-comatose state. We gave them the medicine they all advised.. But… Shortly after…" Her hand ran up her forearm, grasping at it tightly. "Her lover… He jumped off a cliff…"

He stared at her, wondering as he heard the story. His green eyes looked to the sky, hand ruffling at his hair, other stuffing the tobacco back into his mouth. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. "Why are you telling me this?" He bluntly asked. Surely she did not want him to go to her home, and stay, luring him in to watch her sister… Hopefully, this wasn't the case.

Her posture weakened, arms hung by her sides, hands slightly fallen. "I don't know…" She whispered, though loud enough to hear past the falling leaves. "Don't worry, we won't burden you. Our house is rather large…" She claimed, turning to him, forcing a weary smile. "You won't notice her at all."

Though the offer was rather kind, he still couldn't really understand her reasoning, since he was always called in as a doctor of some sort due to the cabinet he carried on his back. "But… Why let me stay?" He asked. "I'm a completely stranger to you, your family, and this village… My stay can't guarantee anything in return, such as money, food, or assistance."

But she only nodded, slowly in understanding. "I know…" Her eyes slowly shifted towards the ground. "I just…" She seemed completely pale, frightened, as if standing by the mountain affected her greatly. She seemed like she would run off, though, she remained still. "I just don't want you to end up like them… It's… Not something **anyone** should suffer…"

* * *

Somehow, he took the offer, and decided that, against his suspicion, it would be best to stay somewhere 'safe' for tonight. Though, the thought that his travels would expand in time, only made his face sour.

He lay still, in the futon, arms crossed behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling. They had exchanged names. Her name, Kaeri, surname, Suguena. And he politely responded with his name, Ginko, and a bow. She asked for a surname, but he just said Ginko, simply Ginko.

He tried his best to fall asleep, smoking his tobacco. But even though he was tired, his body was unwilling to give in to slumber, only because of the curious story Kaeri had told him at the borderline of the mountains. Ginko thought of a reasonable explanation for her sisters condition, but could come up with none, unless he decided to observe.

But, the night was silent. No yelling was heard, no signs of a struggle, arguments. Either the house's size muted all the noise past the section he stayed in, or the girl was staring to loose whatever illness she had. He concluded it was because of her lovers death. However, Kaeri told him she was like this before he decided to kill himself… Then…

"Gah!" He sighed, turning onto his side, trying to force his eyes shut. But it was of no use, he could not rest. Curiosity got the best of him, and he continued to think about the ridiculous story of a possession from vengeful spirits that only wakened at night. Though his natural instinct fought against his argument, he would soon observe, in order to declare this a mushi, or a psychological illness.

Then maybe, after he sees for himself, he would be able to rest.

Removing the blanket, he sat up, and forced himself onto his knees, off the futon, and to a stand. His feet walked over the cold oak with his dirt stained white socks.

Slowly walking out of his room, he head down the stairs, walking through a dim hallway, that only led to an exit. Sliding the door open, peeking his head through to ensure no one was watching, he set a foot onto the ground, followed by the other one. Turning, he shut the door, and once more, turned to face his headed direction.

If he followed the outer hallway of the house, then he would be led to the other side, where Kaeri and her sister mostly likely were.

And as he suspected, as he neared the other side of the house, he could hear yells, cries, from three different individuals. He could make out Kaeri's voice, and the younger sibling's infant like wails; though the other, rather tough due to old age, was a stranger to his ears.

He rushed towards the other end, halting before the garden, looking to the scene.

"Saki-chan!" Kaeri yelled, holding her sister back in a tight lock. "Stop this foolishness! If you head that way, you'll fall off the cliff's edge!"

But the girl, known as Saki, struggled to go forth, reaching towards the night sky, her dull eyes embracing the stars, arms flailing, struggling to escape from her sisters hold.

Kaeri turned to Ginko, face evidentially expression her struggle, along with a slight mixture of guilt that he had to witness this. "Ginko-san!" She called. "Help me keep her down, **please**!" She pleaded.

His expression cringed, in determination. Nodding, he rushed towards the girl, both Kaeri and Ginko ignoring the older women's shouts and demands, intermixed with questions, most likely about the 'stranger'.

"She's like a wall of bricks!" Ginko spat, pushing Saki back from her shoulders. Though she was nearly skin and bones, her flesh pale from lack of sun, and nutrition. This was no spiritual possession, or a psychological illness.  
Ginko could tell right away, from knowledge and experience, this… Was a Mushi. "Suguena-san!" He shouted over Saki's cries. "Hold her by the waist! I'll put her down!"

It took awhile, judging by Kaeri's expression, that she was baffled and confused. But she quickly composed herself under his stern gaze, and weaved her arms around Saki's thin waist, locking her hold tightly.

Ginko held her back, one hand pushing against the center of her chest, the other in the pocket of empty bone over the collarbone. "This will only pinch…" He warned, though he knew Saki would not be able to hear him at her current state. Quickly, he squeezed tightly, and he knew it worked as soon as the girl gasped from pain, and a jolt coursed through her body.

Her dull eyes went wide, her body, slumping, arching over her sisters arms. Slowly, she gave in.  
Kaeri panicked, feeling the weight pull her down. Locking her hold, she pulled back, assuring that by falling backwards, her sister would fall atop her, rather then face first.

Kaeri yelped, struggling to push off some of Saki's weight, that by time became light. However, even so, she still landed harshly, Saki's heavy body harming her leg lightly. She looked up to Ginko, confused, worried.

"Don't worry," He sighed, staring at Saki's calm expression wearily. "I just squeezed a pressure point." Though, he was glad he put Saki to rest for even a little while, the fact that this was a case that subjected to his job, only made him further exhausted.

"Who are you?!" Came a forceful demand, shouting from within the house.

Ginko turned to look at the oldest of the three. She wore a rather bland kimono over her shaking frame. Her legs, well, more like whatever was left of them, rested at the edge of the patio floor, the Kimonos end dangling over the side, and towards the ground. Her face was wrinkled, eyes narrowed, dark circles under her eyes, most likely from lack of sleep.

He calmed, deciding not to stir anymore anger from the women. Though, his temper was slowly seeping. "My name is Ginko," He bowed lightly. Standing up, eyes to hers, he pulled out another stick of tobacco from a simple box, placed it into his mouth, and inhaled as the flame danced around the tip, intensifying the cherry. He exhaled as he placed the pack back into his pocket. "I'm a traveler. Also… I'm a Mushi-shi…" He stood rather calm, eyeing the women's expression, waiting for that outrageous expression of doubt.

As expected, the older women's expression fell slightly, and she backed away slightly, easing her defensive posture. "Mushi-… shi?" She whispered.

"Nn," He nodded. "Your… Daughter?" He paused, waiting for the women to confirm, and with a slight nod, she did. "Kaeri-san, warned me of the mountains by using Saki-san here, as an example."

The elder women's shocked expression began to fall, and turned into one that seemed to present her humor and skepticism towards what he just said. She began to laugh lightly, already claiming Ginko as an insane stranger. "Saki-chan? But my child is completely fine! Mushi? She's going through a grieving state! What could the mountains do with her conditi-"

"The **result**," He snapped lightly over her babbling, but eased as she sat silent. "Lays before us. Suguena-san told me about that mountains current story, which seemed to have consumed your daughters body," He paused, noticing the glare the mother sent towards her eldest daughter, who bowed her head in shame. "Which has also ended Saki-san's lovers life."

The mother looked to him, face stern, concerned, as if Ginko was about to abduct her daughter and take her to some asylum.

"However," He continued, huffing out smoke. "This is not a spiritual possession… Such things don't exist… I can not truly say yet, but for now, I believe Saki-san has become a host to a particularly rare and threatening Mushi…"

Kaeri looked to him. "Mushi… Host?" She seamed shocked, as if the story of spirits possessing humans was any more logical then his statement. But when you weighed the balance from either one to a regular human, then both sounded completely false. Moreover Mushi, since to most humans, they are a figment of ones imagination from long ago, a fictional existence.

Ginko nodded. "This mushi, is known as Akari-iku (fading lamp, fading light)… Although the name sounds… Quite relaxing and kind," He looked to Saki. "It's quite the opposite. You're daughters lover," He looked to the mother. "He came back in the same condition, no? Before he committed suicide, Saki-san was in the same state. And as he achieved his death, Saki-san is attempting it, against her will…"

Both women looked to him, completely confused, though frightened already.

He looked over their expression wearily, knowing that he would have to continue. "The Akari-iku mushi, sleep in the darkest areas of the forest, due to the fact that they despise sunlight. Not only because if the lights intensity, but the weakening effect. This is common amongst many Mushi. However, the Akari-iku are different… If they are exposed to light for even a minute, they fade, and wither away. Due to the expansion of the villages, and residential property, the darkness these Mushi favor… Is slowly becoming limited.

"So in order to find areas that suit their habitat, they find hosts that can provide them with enough energy to move from one spot, to another. Then can reside in the host for as long as a month. However, if then can't find a place to stay…" He turned to the mother. "They end their lives…" Sighing, he bowed his head, and sat down next to the sisters, exhaling the smoke from his mouth. Cupping the younger ones face, he turns it from side to side, observing any signs. Opening both eyes, he sighed, sat back, and continued. "However, when they enter the host from any open space in the head, they don't leave, because they body provides enough energy to move them towards their new home, or death… Akari-iku mushi are like stars that fade from sight during daylight, along with the flame in a lamp over a candle. Only, the sun only burns them away, and the water, they burn out completely. These mushi tend to force their hosts into drowning, to allow water into the body. When the brain is then flooded, the mushi get wet, and fade from existence…"

Kaeri looked down to her sister, then towards the ocean that was not far from their home, which made it all the worse for Saki. "But… Then… Why don't the mushi just return to the mountains? Or where they first lived?" She turned to Ginko. "Why destroy themselves, along with the host?!"

Ginko stared at the older sister, who shook in sudden rage. "Because, they can not leave the host until they find complete darkness. They then leave the body, and reside there, as their new home. That's the only way they mean to leave. Returning them from the place they left would be of no help."

Quickly, remembering something, Kaeri lifted her head, and looked to the eldest. "Mother!" She cried, and both seemed to realize something at once. She turned to Ginko, face full with hope. "We have a basement! Well, an underground room.. It's small, but we can fit Saki-chan in there until the mushi decides to leave!"

But, with a large sigh, Ginko shook his head, and her smile dropped. "No good…" He answered.

"What?!" The mother spat. "Why?! What's no good?! Why isn't it?! This may work! You explained it would!"

He sighed again, exhaling the smoke slowly. "Do you realize what you're saying?" He bluntly asked, looking to the stars.

The two stared at him, confused, angered, helpless.  
Ginko pulled the tobacco from his mouth, and help it in his fingers, turning to them. "These mushi are **dangerous**. If you let them reside in your own home, they will multiply, and expand in numbers. Soon, they will not fit in the underground room, and outstretch throughout the area. Then, yet again, another host in this home will be taken, I order to find another home. Or better said, they will invade your home, and most likely, throughout the village… Do you want to kill countless of people?" He looked away from their dropping expressions, and back towards the stars.

"Then…" Kaeri started, eyes to the ground, shaking with tears. "What do you suggest we do?" She asked, waiting for his reply. But none came shortly after. She threw her head up, glaring. "Do you suggest we let her die?!"

"Hn?" He looked to her, dumbfounded. He never said such a thing, and was he already hired against his own will? But, he sighed, looking to Saki, he wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt of allowing a person to die when he can help. "Um," He shut his eyes in concentration, scratching at his head. "The only way you can deal with this type of mushi… Is dangerous. You either," He put out his index finger. "One, let the host commit suicide, or you," He put out his thumb. "Two, journey with the host into a cave, and hope the Akari-iku mushi in the area does not grab another host…" He looked to Kaeri, who deepened her gaze in though, then towards the mother, who stared at him grudgingly.

The mother opened her mouth slightly, her long light brown, graying hair curving against her shoulders. "And would the mushi leave if we simply take her to the cave?" She asked, catching both off guard.

"No…" Ginko answered bluntly. Again, their expressions fell. "You would have to stay with her for 4 days, and 3 nights, until the mushi decides it's the right place to live. If the place sheds even the smallest amount of light, it will reject the area, and continue to like in Saki-san… During the stay, you have to keep an eye on her during the nights, when the mushi tends to venture. You may not use any light," He began to instruct. "No lamps, no campfires. All food will have to be produce: Apples, anything that does not require peeling. The water mush be from plants, or a swamp. Something the mushi will not smell, and try to drown your daughter with. Hygiene and self pampering must be put aside."

The looked to him, concerned. So many instructions, over something so small.

Sighing, he took out, yet, another tobacco stick, and placed it into his mouth as he searched for the lighter. "Living in the dark will be difficult. You might become delirious, and try to at least find the moon light. But don't leave the cave, or the Akari-iku will grab you… This is all you can do to save her…" He paused, eyeing the lighter he cupped before the tobacco stick. For some reason, he seemed nervous too. But he shrugged it off, and lit the end.

"And," Kaeri whispered, raising her head, voice strong. "And, how will we know when the mushi has left her?"

Ginko stood, dusting off his pants. He looked to her. "She will let out an eerie scream, one that will tear through your senses. You will know the difference from her current yells, to the one when the mushi takes its painful exit from the hosts mouth. As soon as you hear the scream start, cover your ears, or you will most like fall unconscious. " He began to walk away.

"One more question…" The mother asked rather calmly. He looked to her, and she returned eye contact. "Why do the mushi take such huge and out of the question actions?…"

Ginko turned to her, stuffing his hand into his pocket. "Because," He spoke through his teeth, tobacco stick waving against his lips. "The Akari-iku mushi tend to be in great pain when touched by even the tiniest shades of light. Their pain effects the host's body, and doubles the burning sensation. It's ironic, isn't it?… How the mushi resemble orbs of fire, and their lives are like candles to water. Yet they can't take the heat of light, or the fiery sensation of burning. So, as if on fire, they put themselves out in water…" He paused, looking to the stars, scratching the back of his hand. "It sounds confusing. But as Mushi-shi's, it's easy to interpret the irony." Looking back to the mothers stone calm expression, he shrugged, and began to walk away.

"Um…" Came the soft curious whimper of Kaeri, "Ginko-san…?"

He paused his steps, but did not face her, knowing what was to come.

"Ginko-san… Would you mind… Staying with us? And… Helping us?" She looked up to him, eyes pleading. "Please, Gink-san… I beg of you!

Sighing, he turned to face her. Again, he would have to explain his reason of refusal. "The task is too long. It would put all of us at risk… Unfortunately, I can not."

"But!" Kaeri thrusted her palm against the soil. "But why?!" She snapped. "You're going to leave us, to do this on our own?! You're the experienced one! You should help! You're a Mushi-shi! It's your job, isn't it?!" She glared, and he returned a soft, dull gaze. "Well?!" She shook her head. "ISN'T IT?!"

"Kaeri-chan…" Her mother softly called. "Calm down."

But Kaeri looked away and back to Ginko, full of rage. "I will not! Saki-chan could die! Because this man is selfish!"

"Suguena-san-" Ginko tried, but she interrupted again.

"You don't expect me an my mother to do this on our own, do you?! Look at her!" She threw her arm towards her sitting mother. "Her legs are cut from the knee down! She can not walk!"

Ginko sighed. "Then… You will have to go alone…" She softly declared.

Both stared at him, surprise written all over her their faces.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, bowing lightly. "I will take my leave now." And with that, he excused himself, and again, turned to walk away.

"Excuse me… Mushi-shi-san…" The elder women called, and again, Ginko stopped, this time, quite frustrated. "You do not expect me to allow both of my daughters to enter risk, while I remain here, unable to help them, knowing they might die… Do you?" He turned his head towards her, eyes dull. "Why, Ginko-san, must you leave? Is this truly out of selfishness… Or a reason?"

He nodded. "The latter…" Sighing, he walked back, deciding to explain. "You see, I'm a traveling Mushi-shi, because I decide not to remain in one spot. The truth is, I attract Mushi… They're like moths, and I am their flame. Slowly, a few come, then more and more, as time passes. This home is located near a few mountains, which are littered with Mushi… If I stat in a cave for more than two days and one night, I will attract a horde, due to the location. The only way I can fend them off is with this the smoke that leaves this tobacco. However, even **this**," He paused, presenting the stick mushi repellant. "Is no good with me. If I were to go with your daughters, I would impose them to even greater danger. And we all might be over taken by other mushi… Or worse," He looked to Saki. "So, you see," He looked back to the mother. "I can not help you. I made that very clear with you when you favored my stay, Suguena-san…" Looking to the elder sister, who bowed her head, he nodded. "I'm sorry." And with that, he turned.

Only this time, no one called to stop him.

* * *

The sun was rising by the time Ginko gathered his belongings to take his leave. He eyed the area once more, making sure he had everything with him.

Assured, he turned away, walked from the room and down the short hallway, down the stairs, around the corner, through another hallway, and towards the outside.

He felt guilt already, as he slowly shut the door behind him. But nothing could be done, only this. However, as he turned, he spotted Kaeri, walking away with an over blanket figure, carried on her back.  
He knew right away that the lump was Saki. Though, she did not move. If anyone were to guess, Kaeri seemed to be carrying a corpse.

"Oi!" Ginko yelled, rushing towards them, somewhat peeved. Though Kaeri seemed to ignore him, and quickened her pace. "Suguena-san!" Ginko yelled again, running towards her. He finally caugh up, grasping her shoulder.

She looked to him, eyes nearly empty. It was evident enough that she couldn't get mad at him, she understood. However, the situation angered, and frightened her.

He glanced to the covered body. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kaeri stared at him for awhile, slowly registering what he asked as she looked at her younger sibling, slouched on her back. "Oh…" Kaeri answered. "I'm taking Saki-chan to the mountain." She calmly answered, looking to Ginko.

He sighed, irritated. "Listen, weren't you paying attention? The Akari-iku mushi hates any speck of light! Saki must be in a great deal of pain…"

"But…" Kaeri shrugged. "I covered her with a blanket…"

Ginko slapped his palm against his forehead. "If your brain affected too?… The blanket is made of cotton, which is weaved. There are tiny holes which suck in light pigment." He reached over, and pulled Saki off, cradling her in his arms. "Blanket or quilt, the light is affecting her, getting through. You're only pissing the mushi off." He scoffed, walking back towards the house. "There's less light indoors, then under a blanket while exposed to the sun. You have to go during nightfall." He sighed, opening the door, and walking in quickly. "Besides," He grunted as he lay Saki down. "The light only makes her heavier as the mushi fights against the pain. By the time you got near the mountain, she would weigh like a ton of bricks, or more."

Kaeri stood behind him, silent. He noticed the she was standing, dazed, loosing patience.

Sighing, he stood up, and looked to her in utter defeat. "Listen… I'll help…"

And with that simple declaration, Kaeri seemed to awaken slightly. "Huh?" She stared at, completely caught off. Just last night he was arguing till he was left alone. And now, he's giving in?

"I'll help," He repeated. "Under these conditions. I will take you two to the cave, and remain for only **one **night. And, I will return by the time this should be over, since you won't know when the next day comes and goes. But that's all I can do, ok?"

Kaeri stared at him, her expression unchanged. "Nn." She nodded.

Ginko sighed, easier then he though. "Good. Now, gather your food and futon. We'll leave tonight."

* * *

Kaeri did as told. In her luggage, she only carried fruit without skin that had to be peeled, and her futon. Ginko explained the obvious, that if she brought anything that needed to be peeled with a knife, she would most likely cut off her own fingers in the dark.

The package was light against her back, so Saki was carried by her, since Ginko had to carry his cabinet, which would only be very uncomfortable and hazardous to lay over.

He waited outside, looking to the stars, smoking his tobacco, patiently waiting for Kaeri to part from her mother. Quickly, the eldest sister rushed towards him, Saki on her back.

"Is she heavy?" Ginko asked, noticing the other heaving.

But Kaeri shook her head. "No, she's very light. It's just, as a rich families daughter, I'm not fit to run…"

Ginko nodded, the excuse irritating him. "Anyways," He sighed. "Saki-san will most likely struggle as we head to the cave. She'll yell, cry, et cetera. The point is, she'll make a huge scene-"

"Don't worry," Kaeri interrupted. Though her smile of assurance was sad. "Everybody in the village has heard of Saki-chan. They think she went insane when her lover killed himself. They also blame her for being a bad fiancé, and spread nasty rumors about how she led him to his death." Her face cringed lightly in humorous anger. "All of it's a lie. But she was still ostracized. So…" Kaeri shrugged.

Ginko nodded. Although that was unfortunate for Saki, it was quite helpful. So even though Saki would most likely call attention, it would seem normal to the villagers. "This way." He muttered, already walking towards the location.

Kaeri quickly followed, trying to keep up. "So, Ginko-san…?"

"Hn?" He replied, pushing away branches with his forearm as he head forward, expression dull.

Kaeri tilted her head lightly. "How did you figure out Saki-chan was overtaken by a Mushi? Moreover, how did you figure out it was this one?"

Ginko glanced towards her, then back ahead, looking to the path. "While I was checking her, after we forced her down, I noticed some things. When taken by a Akari-iku (Fading light) mushi, the host has a mark the runs along the way the mushi entered. It leaves a trail inside the skin, only visible to those who can see mushi. The trail seems like a bulging blood vessel, though, in black.

"During the day, however, the color is a dark green… Though, visible if the skin is pale, to any eye. However, for people like me, it shines rather dully." He shrugged lightly, tilting his head to the side as he further explained. "Also, when you look at the left eye, you can see a stream of pink that runs from the inner bottom slit of the exterior of the eye, towards the center, known as the eyes pupil. Most would mistake it with, what we know as, pink eye, a common result by rubbing the eyes with bacteria, a chemical, or soap. But it only effects the left eye, the mushi, and seems like a simple streak." Gink flatly explained.

Kaeri nodded. "I see… But, how do you know such much? If this is a rare mushi, and you seem new to this case.. Right?" She looked to him.

Ginko shrugged. "I've read many ancient scriptures."

Kaeri's mouth dropped for a second, and her feet paused for a nano second. "So, you're putting out lives on the line, from something you read?!" She hissed, arching towards him, slightly frightened.

He shrugged. "That's how Mushi-shi work." He simply stated.

Silence followed, and a doubtful Kaeri hesitantly followed. Her dark brown eyes wandered the area as they began to enter farther up into the mountain. She had to admit, for her age, to be scared of the dark, was pitiful. However, at a time like this, with potentially rare, and deadly mushi lurking in it, her fear seemed sane.  
"Um, Gink-san. May we use a lamp?"

He rolled his eye and sighed. This women, despite her age, registered things very slowly. "We can't, or we'll anger many Mushi…" He calmly explained against his frustration, and continued forth.

"But then," Kaeri struggled, tripping over many things, yet remained on her feet. "How can you see? Is it some… Mushi-shi ability?" She huffed.

Ginko stopped. That's right, it had been long since he's traveled with anyone, so he forgot the difference between him, and regular humans. "No, not all who can see Mushi, or who are Mushi-shi, can see well in the dark." He reached over and grabbed her hand, ignoring her flinch. He turned, and continued to walk, tugging her along. "You see, when I was young, I was exposed to a certain mushi. That's why my eye's green, and my hair's white."

Kaeri looked down to where she believed their hands were. "So, is that why Mushi father around you too?"

"Nn. "He agreed.

And for some reason, Kaeri smiled. "That must be nice." She bowed her head towards the ground. "Beautiful green eyes, able to see mushi. A being so incredible, he gathers all mushi towards one place."

Ginko narrowed his eye in confusion. He's never heard that load of bull before. "It's not as great as you may think. Mushi are everywhere, they emit light, and speak non-stop, all at once. My hair causes some trouble, since traditionally, those with white hair are cursed. My green eyes only further that conclusion of first judgment. Also, when all Mushi gather, it can be very dangerous."

Kaeri looked towards him.

"You see, just like your sister, Saki-san, it only takes one to mess with someone's life. Imagine being in the center of many potentially dangerous mushi…"

She nodded. "Oh," She sighed. But something came to mind again. "But, as Mushi-shi can't you make them go away?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, if you kill,-"

"That's what I'm asking," He interrupted. "Why would I kill them?" He stared at her, though she stared back past him, the darkness getting heavier. "All Mushi are innocent. They lice as they have to live. Just like us, humans who clutch to nature in order to live, by cutting down trees, and consuming animals. We kill Mushi everyday, just to survive."

Kaeri stared, confused, somewhat shocked. "Kill… Mushi… Daily?" She honestly didn't know. If she can not see them, then how would she know?

"Nn," Ginko nodded. "When trees are destroyed, when logs are pierced, when fish are pulled, when animals are killed, when silk is made. Humans destroy the natural cycle of Mushi. Like leaves and trees to provide our oxygen, the environment proves a Mushi's life. So when we take away their home, we take away their life. And…" Ginko tilted his aching neck, the night surrounding them making him tired. "And if all Mushi or a large amount, were to die, then our environment would slowly decay. Crops would grow less, trees would die faster, soil and mud would become sand. Humanity would face another catastrophic event as it did long ago when nearly half the Mushi were wiped from existence. I have a friend, who has fallen victim to that outcome, when her ancestors entrapped the Mushi that resulted from the lack of everything. Every birthed child from her family have a black limb that enables them from using either. That black limb is the mushi within the body, passed down through many years…. Anyways, like the Mushi, without the environment provided, we die too. Though, for Mushi, a single tree is their entire world."

Kaeri nodded again, guilt coursing through her. The way he put it made her want to stop killing anything, from plants, to trees, to animals, to fruit. And to just live off air, in the house that could not be returned to the Mushi that she lived in.

"We're almost there…" Ginko yawned, his pace seemed slower.

Kaeri noticed this. "Oi, Gink-san. Try to keep your strength. You're weakening."

Ginko sighed. "Suguena-san?" Do me a favor… Please remain quiet, and don't ask me anymore questions. Talking wears me out…"

* * *

As demanded, the trip continued in silence. By the time Ginko nearly passed out due to lack of sleep, they made it into the cave, located far up the mountain.

The trip was safe, and he had to thank Saki's condition. As long as the Mushi, with a host, therefore stronger, stayed with them, the other Mushi would stay away. Though, because of Ginko, it was a weird tug of war situation. They came, and wafted off, returned and left, like waves.

But, due to the circumstance, he would stay the night with the two. Tonight, Kaeri would rest, and Ginko would keep an eye on her. Luckily, by the time they go to the cave, morning was near, so Saki was calm, and this would set a nice time lag to Kaeri's sleep.

She would wake at night, and sleep during the day.

"Ginko-san," She whispered, as she lay down in her futon.

"Hn?" He replied.

She shifted her position, her brown hair falling over her face in strands. "How will I know when the sun sets?… And the moon sets?"

"Well," He sighed. He wanted to smoke, but he would need a flame, a source of light. "Saki could be of use. Though, because there's no light, she'll hardly wake, or make noise. So when you hear the cicadas cry, then it's turning into night When the birds sing, it's morning… Get it?" He turned to her.

She nodded, but doubted Ginko would be able to see her past this intense darkness. "Yeah," She verbally replied, slowly drifting. "I… Understand…."

Ginko huffed, though no response came. So she was asleep. Sighing and leaning back against the cave wall, he ruffled at his hair. "I only hope you can remember something so simple." He forced a smirk, though, was somewhat ticked off.

He sat still, eyes resting. Since day was coming, there was no need to stay up. So he laughed at his own remark past the silence, and began to doze off.

"… I heard that, you know." She whispered.

"Ah," He sighed. Of course. He turned to her, slightly surprised. "Eh, sorry…"

* * *

Just as he promised, he stayed with them for one night. By the time morning came, Kaeri was drifting off to sleep. He gave her some medication, which would ease Saki's reaction during the night. And with that, he bid them a short parting, promising to return.

However, by the time he returned, things were… Worse then expected. Not that he expected anything at all. He awaited to return to something similar to what he left off. Now, as he walked towards the village, he couldn't help but notice the destruction. Only a blind man would not be able to see, but hear the eerie silence.

It was, as if in a single night, the houses fell apart, and the trees grew against them. No sounds of people, although it was morning.

Today he would go pick up the sisters. But curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to venture throughout the scene, headed towards the Suguena household, up on the hill, by the cliff to the ocean, seeming unharmed.

"Suguena-san?" She knocked, but no one responded. He knew, however, due to the mother incapability, she was home. So, out of concern, he opened the door, and walked in, uninvited.

As soon as he walked in, the room was dark. He looked around the family room, noticing the rice paper doors covered by blankets. Closing the door behind him, he searched the room. "Suguena-san?" He called out again, but instead of a response, the floor above him creaked. He looked up. "There." He concluded, and rushed towards the stair, running up them.

But how did she manage to get to the second floor? Did something so frightening happen, that she climbed the wooden flight by herself, trying to get away from something dangerous?

"Suguena-san?" He tried again, walking into the room he guessed she lay in. And as predicted, there she sat, by herself; hair messy, clothing worn un-properly, her position slumped against her hands. "Suguena-san.." He whispered. Was she the only survivor of this event? "Suguena-san.. What happened to the village? Do you know anything?" Obviously, by the way she looked, and hid, she knew very well.

"My… Daughters…" She whispered.

Fortunately, the surrounding silence made it clear to hear.

Ginko flinched at her response. "What about them?! Did they die? Did both come overtaken by the mushi?!"

The mother rose her head towards Ginko; she looked anything but sane. "The village chief… I called to him with a letter, and told him… I was worried… Kaeri-chan, is the young chiefs fiancé… The whole village searched… I heard a piercing scream from the mountain. By the time I managed to come to the patio to look towards the village, they all came back… Moving like… Corpses…. They all…" She choked, and began to sob, her shaky thin arm raising, finger towards the ocean. "My cliff, has taken more lives… Again!" She cried lightly.

Ginko's breathe hitched. He rushed to near her, and kneeled, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her violently. "What did you do?!" He hissed. "What the **hell **have you done?!"

But she only sobbed, and repeated the words, _**"I'm sorry"**_, over and over, like a mantra.

It was no use, she was no longer sane. Not after witnessing something so…  
He stood up, and began to walk away. He looked over his shoulder, giving her a last glance. "Goodbye, Suguena-san."

* * *

Night was coming already, and he had to get to the girls before then, or else, they would be consumed by the Akari-iku (fading light) mushi. That is, if they were still alive.

"Fuck it…" He hissed, and began to run. This was a promise he would not break.

* * *

"Suguena-san! Saki-san!" He called as he neared the cave. Though no response was returned. If the mushi now lived in there, he would not be able to shed light, and his eyes were not capable of seeing through such dense darkness. So how would he find them? "Suguena-saaaaan! Saki-saaaaan!" He yelled into the cave as he began to walk through.

His foot hit against something. Though hard, it was flesh. He sighed in relief, and kneeled to the body. Warm at his fingertips. Good, then whoever this was, they were still alive.

He searched for the head with his hands, to define the identity by hair length. This one was long, therefore, it was most likely Saki. However, he could not pull her out easily, because, if the Mushi had yet left her body, then she would most likely go insane. "Saki-san,: He tried, shaking her harshly. "Saki-san!" Though this time, she responded with a low groan.

Eyes slowly opening, she stared into darkness. "Wh-… Who's there? Wh-Where am I?!"

Ginko sighed. Good, this is a good sign. "Saki-san, remain calm. Wait here till I find your sister."

"Eh?" She turned her head towards him. "Eiji-kun? Is that you?"

Ginko felt her hand grab his forearm. By 'Eiji-kun', he presumed she referred to her fiancé. Which was only a sign that she had lost all memory after the Mushi had taken her, and during. But Ginko went along. It would be easier this way. "Yes, Saki-chan, it's me, Eiji." He lied. "Now, I have to find your sister, so please, remain still." If he kept up with this lie, then she would most likely ease down, and do as he instructs. Most run-away child's were stubborn. He didn't want to test whether this one was or not.

"Nn," She nodded slowly. "You're voice, it's different."

Ginko gave a nervous smile. Why him? "Um, it's the sake I drank before we rested for a nap. It's making my throat burn and… Such."

"Oh," Saki nodded again. "Ok…?" Though, slightly confused. "Why is older sister here?"

"Um," Ginko paused to think of a lie. "She came looking for us, mostly you." He lied.

"But-"

"Look, Saki-san., could you please shut up a sec?" He snapped.

Slightly taken aback, and emotionally hurt, Saki sat still, and hung her head, resting her eyes, since leaving them open was useless through this darkness. She ignored her sisters name being called, still angry at her for something she was against weeks ago. Though Saki, knew nothing… Since then.

* * *

Kaeri was eventually found, and forced to wake up. It was a hassle when they left the cave, since Ginko was finally exposed, and Saki was frightened, angry, question about Eiji's whereabouts.

Although he knew it was hard, he told her everything. The Mushi taking them, her fiancé's suicide, the effect it took upon her, their journey into the cave, the villagers demise, and the current situation.

"Your mother is mentally… Unstable." Ginko stated.

Saki scoffed weakly. "Tell me something I **don't **know."

"Saki-chan!" Kaeri spat. Once Saki huffed and turned away, Kaeri looked to Ginko, worried. "Ginko-san, how do you know this? What happened to the village?!" Kaeri seemed to be sulking.

Slow women are slow women.

"They all searched for you two out of your mothers concern. They were all taken as host's, but the Mushi, most likely, a group of weak Akari-iku. Your mother says she watched all of them jump the cliff by your home." He explained, looking to the elder sister from the corner of his eye, nothing her frightened expression.

She would soon rush ahead, and he let her, holding Saki by some rope so that she would remain by his side. Saki, after hearing everything, was no longer with them. She was now hiding in her own mind, slowly taking it all in.

From behind, Ginko would watch Kaeri as she ran throughout the village, ecstatic, frightened, sobbing, then rushing to her home.

By the time he got there with Saki, the wailing had already began.

"Mother!" Kaeri yelled past tears. "Tell me it isn't true! Tell me that Ikeda-san isn't dead! Please," She dropped. "Please tell me my fiancé is alive!" She begged.

But her mother sat still, ignoring all around her.

"No!" Kaeri shook her head, gasping. "He can't be!" She staggered to her feet. "He can't be!" She yelled, running past Ginko and Saki, down the stairs.

Ginko scoffed, letting go of Saki, assured that she wouldn't move, and ran towards Kaeri. "Suguena-san! Oi!" He reached out. "Wait!" But she continued ahead, towards the village chiefs former home, her cries piercing through the eerie silence.

He stood still, watching, waiting awhile longer. But the eldest sister remained, so he returned to the mother, and demanded a favor.

"This village is no longer safe…" He bluntly stated, leaning against the doors wooden frame. "It would be best if you three move, and start a new life." He pulled out a tobacco stick, lit it, and inhaled. Surprisingly, the mother responded as he exhaled.

"And how do you expect we do that?" Her done was flat, face dull. "No money, nothing. We are poor." She sat up. "This is out only home." Nearing Saki, she held out her hand, and began tugging. Saki nodded, helped her stand on the end of her knees, and assisted her past Ginko.

He eyed them with curiosity, and suspicion.

"Please leave, Mushi-shi. You have safely returned my daughters. Your task here is done."

Although he doubted their sanity, he nodded, and followed them, though waited at the top of the stairs, watching as they slowly descended.

The mother looked up to her daughter. "Walk me to the garden, Saki-chan." She asked, and Ginko watched as he looked around the corner, when Saki nodded, and did as told.

She seemed as before, only, this was real pain she was suffering, without the mushi.

Sighing, he went through the other exit, rubbing at his scalp. "Hm?" He opened his eyes, the sound of footsteps toward him.

"Kaeri-san…" She looked up to him, and smiled. "You finally called me by my first name." The smile of false forced ignorance. She had decided to not believe in his death.

Ginko sighed, and began walking away. "Your mother and sister are at the garden. Keep an eye on them, alright?"

She smiled brightly, and nodded. "I will… Oh! And, " She turned to him, and bowed deeply. "Thank you, for all your help."

He stopped to face her, just as she stood up. He didn't know if it was a hateful remark, or true generosity/ But he just shrugged it off, and simply replied with, "No problem."

She nodded and began to walk away, towards the garden. "Until we meet again, Ginko-san…" She waved, and he waved in return over his shoulder.

His instincts were always sharp, yet that day, he chose to ignore it. Because as he left, the mother, the eldest daughter, and the youngest stood at the edge of the cliff together, and claimed that house forever theirs.

Then, while holding hands, they leaned forward, and dropped down t the rocky bed below, their corpses laid to rest in the ocean with many others.

And the village, was then completely empty. Though travelers say, then while they walk past he eerie village, they hear screams and wails during the night. And during the day, they hear the constant splashing and splatter come from the cliff.

There is a Mushi, so old, and so rare, known as Akari-iku. A cruel mushi, that consumes a body, it's energy, and mind. And like a star, it hates to fade in the light of the sun, that burns at their skin. And like flame, they fade off the candle wax's neck as the fire meets the water, and the light fade.  
Just like the will of ones heart also gives away slowly, and surely.

But only the strongest of light, that steers from the darkness can overcome their fade. And that, is known as the Ginko.

* * *

Author: HOLY FRIKIN!!! DX! I've been writing this since 9am, it's 5:13pm! And I have yet to eat! I have yet to sleep well! ARG DX! Well, this chapter is LONG. So, I dunno if it should be a oneshot, or if I should write the one about the rain and thunder I dreamt about. Man, 15 pages long. Congratulations!

And be sure to review D:!!! PLEASE!

Also, by the last words, "And that, is known as the Ginko." I wasn't sure if I should have put it in with 'the', but I wasn't sure. Ginko can mean 2 different things. With an extended O it can mean bank, but in the series, it means something along the lines of 'Light', and 'Silver', and instead of ぎんこ、　it's spelled out in Katakana (ギンコ), so I'm not completely certain yet.  
However, the last line was intrepretting light, the strongest of Mushi against the Yami-Mushi (Dark Mushi), if you've watched the episode "One Eye'd Fish", then you know what I'm talking about.

I would like to continue these short stories, so please, if you're interested to read more of my twisted crap, review :).


End file.
